Hogwarts, After The Tournament
by Fleur Delacour
Summary: This is my first fanfic. ever, so don't flame. And even when I have my 100th up, don't flame. This is about what happens to Harry after he returns at the end of his fourth year. After the tournament. =) Mwaaahhaaahaaahhaaa!=)


A/N: Okay, I know how people sometimes don't like it when the author's note is to long, so I will try to make them short but I can't promise anything. Also, this is my first fanfic ever so please don't flame. Anyway, please read and review!  
P.S. – this might be a series so keep reading!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I've read a lot of these so here it goes, I don't own the Harry Potter characters, those belong to the incredible, genius, and totally awesome J K Rowling! Some of the places belong to her, in fact most of he places belong to her and I might make up a few places and characters but not many. Okay, read and review!!!  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, After The Tournament-Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry got home after Uncle Vernon picked him up at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts he was exhausted, so he slumped down on the couch once he had gotten in the door and put his bags down. However, this relaxing moment wouldn't last for long. "You weirdo, bizarre freak!, don't you just sit their and expect us normal, respectable people to carry your bags in and heave that unsightly trunk of yours up the stairs to your room! You are going to get off your butt and bring this darn blasted thing upstairs now!" "Urghhh! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry got up and stretched, then he went to get his trunk and with the help of his Uncle, he heaved it up the stairs. Once it was upstairs, Uncle Vernon left Harry to drag the trunk into his room.   
  
Now he just collapsed onto his bed, that hadn't changed since he left. In fact nothing much had changed except that Dudley had lost a little weight; apparently he had actually stuck to the diet a bit over the year. Harry was surprised, Dudley had complained so much about the diet and hadn't been much happier when everyone agreed to go on the diet too. All in all, Harry knew that this would be another long summer. But, there was always Hermione and Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys to cheer him up. So, Harry was lying there on his bed when he heard a tapping sound on the window. He sat up, but it couldn't be . . . , he thought. Slowly he turned and sure enough there was a little gray owl, fluttering just outside the window. He rushed to the window and heaved it open to let the owl in. He knew who it was from in an instant, Ron had sent him a letter. Then with a second glance he realized that there was a very small package attached to the birds leg as well. After removing the letter and package he let Pig rest in Hedwig's cage to get a drink. Then he opened the letter and read –   
Dear Harry,  
I know you must think I'm nuts sending you a letter the day we get back but it's really important! Okay, there is going to be a local sort of Triwizard Tournement near me so I thought you could come and enter too. Fred, George, Ginny, and I are all entering. Please write soon.   
Your friend,  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Harry was feeling as though he could leap with joy. He ran to his trunk and wrenched it open. He rummaged through it until he found a piece of parchment. Then he got out a quill and ink bottle. He started to write:  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
Thanks for the invitation, I'd love to come. I'll have to ask the muggles though, so I'll write again soon. Hope to see you soon,  
  
  
Once he sealed the letter, he tied it to Pig's tiny little leg and sent him off through the window.  
  
Now, he ran down the stairs and stopped short in the living room, Dudley was poking around the top shelf of the bookshelf. "Ahem!" Dudley turned around suddenly at the sound of Harry's voice. "Wha- what are you doing here?!?" "I live here." "Oh, well, get out of here!" Shrieked Dudley. Just then, Uncle Vernon walked in. "What are you doing to Dudley?!?" He roared. "Uh, . . . umm, no-nothing." Stammered Harry. "And what are you doing in here Dudley?" "Oh, nothing dad." Said Dudley calmly, though he was sweating like a pig(which he resembled) and hid his hands behind his back. "What's that you got there Dudley?" Said Harry coolly. "No-nothing!" Said Dudley nervously. Uncle Vernon got suspicious, he grabbed at Dudley and soon pried a bag of sweets out of his pudgy, fat hands. Now Uncle Vernon suddenly turned crimson with rage, and stormed out of the room with the bag clutched firmly in his hand. Once he was out of the room, Dudley turned to Harry, shaking with rage(apparently that was his only bag of sweets). "I'm gonna kill you!!!" And he ran after Harry until he was out of breath.(Harry was a fast runner and Dudley was fat.)   
  
Harry slipped out of the room. Now he crept up the stairs so as not to attract any unwanted attention. He got into his room and flopped down on his bed, and let out a huge sigh of relief. He had been waiting for a moment when he could just sit around in his room and think. Think about the girl he had recently developed a crush on, and al the other things that had been eating away at the back of his mind for the better of two weeks.   
  
He sat there and pictured her, she was a new girl, from America. She was the most different and beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wasn't a first year, but she had moved from America to England and needed to still attend wizard school and had been accepted to Hogwarts. She had chestnut brown hair with reddish highlights and artificial streaks of lime green. He had overheard her saying that it was her favorite color. He smiled just thinking about her, she was so pretty, with her almond shaped glowing brown eyes and crimson lips, and perfect teeth. She had been introduced to Hermione, the best student in all of the 5th year classes, (by Professor McGonagall) who happened to sit with Harry and Ron, so he got to spend a lot of time with her and talked a bit as well. So, he knew that she was nice, and that she was smart, and funny. And, she was in almost all of his classes, except for divination, she was in Arithmancy with Hermione. In fact, they had become good friends, Hermione and Eve. She was so perfect, so amazing. Just then, he was interrupted from his daydreams by Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. "Hey, get down here, dinner's ready. And don't dawdle." Harry got up and thudded down the stairs. After eating an insufficient meal he went back up stairs and read some more before drifting off to sleep. When he woke the next morning, he heard Uncle Vernon's voice. "Hey, one of your freaky friends is on the phone!" Harry hoped it wasn't Ron, the last time he had called he shouted because he didn't know that Uncle Vernon would be able to hear him clearly if he talked normally. It had really upset the Dursleys. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he ran down stairs and grabbed the phone out of his uncle's hand. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi, Harry?" It was Ron, Harry's best friend, well one of them. "hey, why are you calling me?" Harry asked with sudden suspicion. "well, I had to know if you got that letter I sent you." Said Ron. Harry laughed "Heh, heh, yea, I did get it and I even wrote my response. "Why did you really call?" Said Harry, he could hear the quilt in Ron's voice. "Well, . . ."  
  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging like that but oh well, I've been writing this for ages and I had to get it finished and put up. So, here it is, the first part to my series, and it will only get longer if I get more reviews so review, review, review!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
